<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart I Can Miss by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884278">A Heart I Can Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Garvez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his life, Luke has heard it all about soulmates, his mom, his grandma, his aunts, they would all talk about how wonderful life was once you met your soulmate, he never truly believed in all of it... Until it happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heart I Can Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this two months ago and last night I finally finished it, it's inspired by Strangers by the Jonas Brothers and Do You Know Me by John Mayer, both songs give soulmate AU vibes, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just the strangest thing, I’ve seen your face somewhere, an early evening dream, a past life love affair”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, mamita, I love you but seriously drop it” A twenty-three year old Luke said to his mom while he helped her moving the couch for what it seemed the tenth time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada, you’re gonna listen to what I have to say and you know why?” She looked at him sternly while removing her reading glasses “Porque soy tu madre”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them spoke at the same time “Because you’re my mom” Luke sighed while rolling his eyes, the way his mom insisted on the subject didn’t make him mad like it used to when he was teenager, after many years listening to her, he found it amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! And you gotta listen to me so you know how does it feel when you meet your soulmate” She poked him in the ribs and sat on the couch, signaling for him to sit beside her “Mijito, it’s important that you know this, I want you to be happy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be happy with someone who is not my soulmate” He shrugged, not really into the whole soulmate fairytale his grandma, aunts and mom used to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Ay no! Being with your soulmate is the only way you can assure you’ll be happy and not end up divorced like your prima Isabel, she didn’t marry her soulmate”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I don’t even know if I want to get married” His mom glared at him with the eyes only a Latina mom would give you when you dared to say such thing  “I’m only twenty three, I’m a baby”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know when your dad was your age-” Luke interrupted her mom before she went down that road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, we’re not gonna start about that again, when is he getting home anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a couple hours, before you go you need to listen to me, please” She pleaded with big eyes and Luke being such a momma’s boy couldn’t deny her giving him the soulmate talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling “Ok, mom, tell me what’s gonna happen when I find my soulmate”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled knowing she had won “You’re gonna have a moment of realization, that’s the most important thing...” He cut her off for the second time, another thing Latina moms didn’t like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, yup, I’ll totally know when that happens” He smirked and her mom hit his shoulder with the hand fan she was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know, it’s a feeling that you don’t experience twice, it’s almost as if the world stops for a moment” She remembered how it was when she had met Victor, Luke’s dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so moment of realization, that’s it, we’re done talking about this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! There’s something else, when the time to meet your soulmate gets close you’ll start having dreams about the times where you’ve met before” Luke furrowed his brow thinking his mom was starting to lose it “You know, in other lives”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never said that before, you’re making it up, you don’t even believe in reincarnation”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, I’m talking, when your mom is talking you shouldn’t talk” He rolled his eyes “You won’t see their face in your dreams but the first time they even walk right past you, you’ll have a feeling of familiarity” Luke was now confused, this detail in particular was new information to him, he never knew where he stood in all the soulmate subject but he had been a witness of happy marriages and happy relationships when they claimed their significant other was their soulmate, opposite to others marriages and relationships that after a time of happiness, turned into messy and complicated situations, that’s why his whole family, ever since his great great great grandmother, insisted on people looking out for their soulmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to feel this feeling of familiarity at the same time I have the moment of big realization?” Luke wondered while turning to see his mom who was now smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not always, but you’ll know, hijo, you’ll know” She patted him on the shoulder and prayed that his son would find his soulmate, all she ever wanted was her children to be in a happy marriage as she had been for the past 27 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In all my reverie, I thought I felt us there, a feather in my hand, a flower in your hair”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled at the text message from his mom “Have you found your soulmate in DC yet?” He shoved the phone into his jean’s pocket and made a mental note to call her later, knowing she would be disappointed when he gave him an update on his non existent love life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now starting a new job at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and though he was still traveling quite often, he needed to buy more things for his apartment that was fairly empty from when he was in the Fugitive Task Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was roaming through the store that was fairly crowded, needing to buy more sheets and pillows, as he walked by the candles section, someone brushed past him, not really bumping into him or anything, but his left arm had brushed against the stranger’s left one, and he felt something he couldn’t quite describe in his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a tingling sensation that went from the tip of his head to his toes, he turned to see who that person was and the only thing he saw, among the many people there, was blonde hair and a flower placed in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed it off, it was nothing, he was distracted with his own thoughts and this women had walked by him, it was no big deal. No big deal at all. He thought as he placed his hand on the same spot he had felt her arm and the same tingling sensation invaded his body, it couldn’t be true, all that mystic crap his mom had said wasn’t true. He was a grown man, he didn’t believe in that, even if for one moment during his childhood he did, now he was certain soulmates didn’t exist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What about the dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice inside his head, that resembled a lot his mom’s, reminded him of some dreams he’d been having the last month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made little to no sense and he never seemed to remind them exactly as he had dreamed them, but one thing he knew for sure, except he didn’t want to admit, in all of those dreams a women was there, he could never see her face, but he reminded her hair, on most dreams her hair was blonde, but in others she had bright red hair, once or twice he remembers her with black hair and bob hairstyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reprimanded himself for daydreaming about something that was not real, and continued to get the stuff he needed, paid for them and headed home to who, he joked was his true soulmate: Roxy, his dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his first day at the BAU and he was not in the best mood, he had barely gotten any sleep the night before, the nonsense dreams kept waking him up during the night, and making him feel antsy, all the way to Quantico all he could think about was about his dreams, he was so frustrated by the fact that every time he was about to see the mystery woman’s face, he would wake up or the scenario would switch to something different and he would never get to see her face, at first he ignored the fact that those dreams sounded a lot like the ones his family talked about, then he was intrigued by them but now he was annoyed that they were messing with his head. Once he arrived he saw he was barely making it on time, he ran towards the elevator when he saw the doors closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde woman, who was looking at her phone, snapped her head up and tried to hold the doors but it was too late, she felt bad for the person but returned to her cellphone, it was a text from the guy she had a date with the night before, he seemed nice, funny, caring but he wasn’t her soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and threw her head back, even after all those years she still hoped to find  her soulmate, a couple weeks ago she came to the conclusion it was time to give up, she needed to date other people even if there was not a moment of realization when they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just then the dreams started, and even though she was still set on meeting new people and giving it a try, she wondered if it would happen, if she would finally meet her soulmate, Penelope tried to keep her expectations low, she knew people that had the dreams but it never happened, she even knew about a some people that had the dreams but it didn’t happen until a few years later when the universe put them in the same city again, so she tried to remain hopeful but not too hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the elevator doors opened, Hotch was waiting for her to inform her that they were needed at some meeting, the meeting turned into several meetings that had them out of the BAU for the entirety of the day, JJ had texted her that there was a new guy and that they weren’t sure if he was going to stick around but just a heads up that she was going to see a new face at the conference room the next morning, Hotch noticed her jaw clench and roll her eyes, and remembered to ask her about her date, thinking maybe that could be the reason for her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Penelope, how was your date?” She turned to Aaron, and shot him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went good, he’s really nice” He could see there was something else but just when he was about to ask more, she spoke up again “Do you believe in soulmates?” The question caught him off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat “I-I do” Penelope waited for him to say something else but he remained quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Haley your soulmate?” She felt comfortable enough to ask him.</span>
</p><p><span>“No, I-I wished her to be but she wasn’t, but I loved her” Penelope offered a tight lipped smile and looked again to the metal doors in front of them, not knowing how to continue the conversation “I’ve met her, my soulmate” Penelope snapped her head at Hotch.</span> <span>“So you’re with her then?” Hotch scratched his neck, besides David, he hadn’t shared that story with anyone else.</span></p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s complicated, I think when we realized it, we were both too scared and just tried to ignore it and fight against it and now when I was done fighting it, she… went away” Penelope stood there with a confused look, during all of her life she believed once you met your soulmate everything went by easily, but apparently that wasn’t always the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the parking lot, both thankful to be going home after the day they just had “Good night, Hotch, see you tomorrow” Hotch nodded and they both parted ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her drive home, Penelope passed the store she had been the other day, that day she had felt something that made her believe her soulmate was at the same place, but after roaming around the store for a few she gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning when she arrived, she immediately noticed there were more cars than usual in the parking lot, she believed that the bureau was still receiving some important visits from other government offices, she could only hope, they weren’t going to call her and Hotch again, she wanted to be in her lair without talking to other people that weren’t her friends, just then she remembered she would meet the new guy and her stomach turned, not in a good way, just the thought of him being Derek’s replacement brought tears to her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got to the elevator just in time before the doors closed, eight people were there, but that was the second thing she notices, the first thing was the tingling sensation running through her body, she felt almost as if she couldn’t move, Penelope thought that maybe it was because of how crowded it was, the elevator stopped and two people got off on the second floor, but the sensation got stronger with each second that passed, and she dared to think that maybe it was because </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Time stands still and it’s only us, what we feel started way before we ever touched, just imagine only us, yeah you found me right before I’d given up”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke who was standing on the far left from her, was feeling the exact same thing, he felt numb and unable to even shift on his feet, he tried taking deep breaths, was it because he was nervous about working at the BAU? He couldn’t find an explanation for what he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the people that were there and that’s when he saw it: blonde hair and a flower, the exact same one he had seen at the store, he breathed out, it was impossible, the doors opened and more people got out, allowing him to see her better, he felt dizzy, but was still adamant to believe that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope swallowed, she felt a burning sensation in the back of her neck, so she turned around trying to see what or who was causing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Luke just knew, he didn’t know how to put into words what he was feeling, but it was what his mom had told him his entire life: a moment of realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope felt like she couldn’t breathe, yet it didn’t care, her entire body was being filled with a sensation that she could only describe as fireworks going through her body, both of them completely forgot about the others standing with them nor did they noticed when the remaining of them got out a couple floors before theirs, leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without intending to, Luke took a couple steps towards Penelope, she remained on the same spot, with wide eyes that he thought glowed so beautifully, it was like he wasn’t in control of his action because the next thing he did was placing a hand on the side of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams flashed through their minds, but this time, they could see the faces of the mystery people that invaded them, Luke could see Penelope with every hairstyle while Penelope focused on the fact that each time, the one thing that never changed in her dreams was his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and leaned into his touch, her vision was blurry and she shut her eyes close, wanting to cherish the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you, it really is you” Luke whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them knew what the future held but one thing was certain: nothing would ever be the same, they had found each other and they knew in their hearts it was just the right time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just saw the lightning strike, knew it right then when I looked in your eyes, and I said to myself ‘it’s not surprise we ain’t strangers’, must be from a different life, been here before and it just feels right”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>